


Сердце ноет

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Гакт наслаждается обществом нового вокалиста, а Ю сходит с ума от ревности.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эх, верните мне мои 2011-2012 годы! Весело же было!
> 
> Отдельное большое спасибо HardRain и seimei93 за описание автобуса и за схему, где видно душ.

«Ты прав, — киваю я, — измена пустяки.  
Любовь важней, но и она трудов не стоит…»  
И взор мой весел, и стопы мои легки.  
Но сердце ноет, ноет…  
М. Щербаков

1

У Ю все было хорошо. Ну, насколько это возможно при такой жизни… Он занимался тем, что ему нравилось, общался с приятными ему людьми. Казалось бы! Но одна проблема у него была. Звали эту проблему Джон.

Когда Гакт сказал, что хочет пригласить в группу второго вокалиста, Ю отнесся к этой идее с воодушевлением и пониманием. Но когда Джон появился, началась фигня какая-то. Гакт вцепился в него, как пиявка. Если где-то был один из них, рядом непременно находился и другой. Чача с Ю за глаза называли их не иначе, как сиамскими близнецами. Ю бесился, но терпел молча. Гакт был ему очень дорог. Видя, как Гакт счастлив рядом с Джоном, он, конечно, не хотел это счастье разрушать. Но терпеть молча становилось все труднее.

Ю надеялся, что с началом тура станет легче. Но ничего подобного. Гакт ходил за Джоном, как привязанный. Ю уже даже казалось иногда, что он читает в глазах Джона явное желание сбежать подальше. Но хрен от Гакта убежишь, пока сам не отпустит.

Последние дни до отъезда были для Ю самыми тяжелыми, пожалуй. Он все пытался выцепить одного из двух вокалистов отдельно от другого, но безуспешно. Держать лицо становилось все труднее. Настроение портилось, он даже начал иногда огрызаться, чего раньше с ним не случалось. Чача попытался припереть его к стенке и выведать, что происходит, но Ю не раскололся. Ему не хотелось еще и Чачу грузить своими проблемами. Все, он надеялся, как-то решится само собой… как-нибудь там уж…

Но никакого просвета на горизонте видно не было, а в туре и вовсе началось черт знает что такое. Но об этом потом.


	2. 2

Голова болела нестерпимо. Да, напиться было не лучшей идеей. Впрочем, во всем виноват Юдзо. По крайней мере, именно такую версию Ю преподнес Гакту в ответ на его замечание о том, что он давно не видел друга таким пьяным.

Ю просто с ума сходил последнее время. Его грызла ревность. И ничего он не мог поделать. Вот поэтому и сидр так быстро ударил в голову. А алкоголь, как известно, не повышает настроения, а лишь усиливает то, которое есть… Проблемы никуда не делись, только еще хуже стало.

Страдающий от тяжкого похмелья Ю лежал на своей койке, и было ему хреново, как школьнику после выпускного, и даже хуже. Все нормальные люди спали, конечно, ночь же. А ты лежи тут, страдай… В полумраке автобуса он вдруг увидел, как над ним навис кто-то, опершись руками о верхнюю полку.

— Живой?

Голос, определенно, принадлежал Джону. Вон только именно его Ю сейчас не хватало для полного счастья.

— Пока не умер, — отозвался Ю и тут же почувствовал, что сухой язык режет пересохшее нёбо, как наждак.  
— Водички принести? — спросил Джон.  
— Да. Спасибо.

Ю пил жадными глотками, чувствуя, как потихоньку жизнь налаживается. Джон все так же стоял над ним. Ю казался сам себе больным ребенком, он вспомнил, как болел в детстве… Только вот Джон — это вам не мама…

— Спасибо…  
— Не за что. Похмелье — поганая штука, а? — Джон улыбнулся.  
— Угу. — Ю улыбаться не хотелось.

Только на мгновение прохладные длинные пальцы зарылись в волосы Ю. Это было неожиданно и еще более неуместно. Ю невольно дернулся и удивленно взглянул на Джона. Тот пробормотал невнятное извинение и ушел. Даже опустевший стакан не забрал.

Голова от мыслей тут же разболелась еще больше. Это что сейчас такое было? И с какого перепугу Джон отлип, наконец, от Гакта? Причем не просто так, а принести страдающему от похмелья Ю стакан воды… На подвиги тянет?


	3. 3

— Хочешь услышать самый тупой вопрос в своей жизни? — вместо приветствия вопросил Гакт. — Как ты?  
— Нормально, — неохотно отозвался Ю и сел рядом с Гактом. — А где вторая половина?  
— Дрыхнет. А ты чего в такую рань вскочил?  
— Не спится. Странно, что вы оторвались друг от друга.  
— Ну… — Гакт посмотрел на Ю и вдруг спросил: — Ты на меня сердишься?  
— Глупости. Я никогда на тебя не сержусь, ты же знаешь.  
— Это меня и беспокоит… потому что раньше ты так не напивался.  
— Я этого не планировал, само так получилось.  
— Вряд ли кто-то такое планирует.  
— Все в порядке, Гаку. Правда.  
— Ты не умеешь врать, Ю! Я же вижу, что что-то не так.  
— Спасибо за беспокойство, — буркнул Ю. — Я уж думал, ты обо мне совсем забыл…  
— Не говори глупостей…

Ю замер, когда губы Гакта коснулись его губ. Он довольно неохотно отозвался на поцелуй, прекрасно зная, что это — всего лишь гактовский способ сказать «извини». И все-таки было приятно. В нос ударил сладкий запах его духов.

— Не сердись на меня…  
— Я не сержусь.  
— Правда?  
— Правда.  
— Тогда что с тобой происходит?  
— Ничего. Всё в порядке.  
— Ю…  
— Оставь меня в покое.

Ю хотел уйти, но Гакт крепко схватил его руку и удержал.

— Сядь! Если я рассержусь — мало не покажется.

Ю молчал.

— Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок. Просто скажи, что случилось.  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Ю!  
— Тебе это не понравится.  
— Потерплю.

Ю молчал.

— Ты что, ревнуешь?..  
— Да. Нет. Наверное. Не знаю.  
— Ю…  
— Не на…

Теперь Гакт целовал его так, что дыхания не хватало. Ю показалось вдруг, что, вероятно, нет никаких причин ревновать, что все стало как раньше, как было когда-то давно. Ю запрокинул голову, подставляя поцелуям шею.

— Не надо… — прошептал он, когда поцелуи стали совсем уж нетерпеливыми и настойчивыми. — Увидят.

Гакт рассмеялся.

— Да уж, был бы конфуз. — Он положил голову ему на плечо. — Я соскучился, Ю…

Ю вздохнул.


	4. 4

Ю старался не попадаться никому на глаза. Осуществить это в ограниченном пространстве был весьма сложно. Раствориться в воздухе тоже не получилось. Не хотелось ни с кем говорить. Мыслей в голове было слишком много, людей вокруг — тоже, а некоторым из этих людей еще обязательно надо было лезть с вопросами. Ю устал от всего этого. Что к нему все лезут? Гакт со своими извинениями, как будто они Ю сдались на что-то, Чача с расспросами, хотя десять раз было сказано, чтоб отвязался. И все остальные, которым надо было срочно гулять, тусить… Достало все это. Хотелось просто побыть одному. Но куда ты тут денешься? Спасибо, хоть душ есть…

Шум воды недвусмысленно намекал, что душ занят. Кого там принесло-то, Господи? Нашел время перышки чистить.

Ю только вздохнул. Тотально не везет. За что ему все это? Шум воды, наконец, прекратился. И Ю встретился глазами с вышедшим из душа Джоном. Этой встречи он не ожидал. Н-да, ситуация. Очень тесная раздевалка и Джон, на котором из одежды только небрежно повязанное на бедрах полотенце. Ю почувствовал, как сердце забилось где-то в районе горла.

Как-то все так произошло… само собой… Просто Ю сделал то, о чем уже давно мечтал. Руки сами заскользили по влажной еще коже… Поцелуй получился долгий и глубокий. Ю вдруг стало жарко так, что, казалось, он сейчас растает. Растает под этими горячими сильными руками, которые гладят его по спине, зарываются в волосы… И от этих влажных податливых губ…

И все-таки в происходящем что-то было не так. Все это неправильно и… Ю усилием воли заставил себя оторваться от Джона. Наверное, в таких случаях надо что-то говорить. Но слишком много надо было бы сказать. Ю пробормотал только что-то типа «нет, так нельзя» и, не обращая внимания на недоуменный взгляд Джона, ушел.

Всё к черту, всех к черту. Спать. Никого не видеть. Слишком сложно.


	5. 5

Кто-то тронул его за плечо. Ю сделал вид, что не заметил.

— Ю.

Господи, Гакт, какой черт тебя сюда принес, а?

— Отвали.  
— Ты что, заболел? — Голос Гакта звучал озабоченно.  
— Отвали.

Ю почувствовал, что Гакт сел рядом с ним. На лоб легла прохладная рука.

— С тобой все в порядке?  
— Как видишь, — огрызнулся Ю.  
— Может, все-таки объяснишь, в чем дело?

Ю было приятно, что Гакт беспокоится о нем, что сидит сейчас рядом и гладит его по волосам. Но… что он мог ответить?

— Я же говорю, тебе не понравится, — глухо сказал он.  
— Переживу как-нибудь. — И тут Гакт сказал то, что Ю совершенно не хотел слышать: — Это из-за Джона, да?

Ю вздрогнул и даже удостоил, наконец-то, Гакта взглядом.

— В каком смысле?  
— Ну, по-моему, ты не очень-то был рад его появлению, — как будто бы смущаясь, произнес Гакт. — Что-то я ни разу не видел, чтобы вы с ним мило болтали или еще что-нибудь в таком роде… Кажется, ты единственный, кто не нашел с ним общий язык. И вообще…

Со стороны, наверное, так все и выглядело, действительно. Ю с самого начала всеми силами отгораживался от Джона. Это получалось само собой, просто потому, что Ю казалось, что так будет проще, лучше для него и… для всех. Но ему в голову не приходило, что его поведение будет бросаться в глаза и что это заметит Гакт, который, казалось, вообще ничего вокруг не видел.

Ю отвернулся, чтобы Гакт не видел выражения его лица, и ответил:

— Он меня бесит.  
— Чем?! — Гакт, видимо, поверить не мог, что его любимчик может кого-то бесить.  
— Всем. Вообще. По факту.  
— Ю…  
— Я предупреждал, что тебе это не понравится.  
— И ты мне об этом в середине тура говоришь?  
— Можно подумать, ты бы не стал его брать в группу, если бы я сразу сказал, что он мне не нравится!  
— Ну… не знаю… Просто сейчас-то я точно уже ничего сделать не могу. И зря ты так, он…  
— Отвали.  
— В жизни бы не подумал, что ты такой злой, — сказал Гакт.

Ю остался один. Ему было стыдно. Он еще в жизни столько не врал, особенно — Гакту.


	6. 6

Ночью, когда все, наконец, уснули, Ю тоже задремал было, но из глубин сна его вырвало чье-то прикосновение. В темноте Ю ни хрена не видел, и только по голосу мог узнать, кто ему помешал.

— Значит, ты меня терпеть не можешь, да?  
— Джон?  
— Подвинься. Чем же я тебя так раздражаю, а?

У Гакта мало того что язык без костей, так еще и голова без мозгов…

— Кто тебе сказал? — пробормотал Ю, ощутив вдруг, что эта кровать слишком тесная для них двоих, а дышать становится все труднее. — Какого ты сюда приперся?  
— Поговорить…

Слишком тесно. Слишком близко. Щеку обдало теплым дыханием. Как и днем, он почувствовал, что сердце его находится где-то рядом с горлом. И бежать уже некуда было. А прогнать, оттолкнуть от себя ночного гостя… он просто не мог.

Сердце билось, как ненормальное. Его стук чуть ли не оглушал, и слишком громким казалось собственное дыхание. От затылка Джона пахло чем-то душистым, какой-то травой, кажется, наверное, из-за шампуня, и этот запах долго потом преследовал Ю, возвращая к этой ночи, к полной звуков и прикосновений темноте.


	7. 7

— Ю!

Они гуляли по городу, и Ю ушел немного вперед, и теперь Гакт нагнал его.

— Прекрати от меня бегать, все равно ведь не убежишь. — Гакт рассмеялся.

Ю в ответ попытался улыбнуться. Получилось плохо. Гакт выглядел сильно уставшим, но настроение у него явно было на высоте. До конца тура оставалось совсем немного, и он был доволен собой и группой.

— Я не бегаю, — сказал Ю, пытаясь выглядеть таким же беззаботным. — Просто хожу быстро.

Ю было противно. За эти несколько недель он врал Гакту в лицо больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. С тех пор как они познакомились, им пришлось пережить вместе многое. Все эти приключения крепко связывали их. И не только приключения. Ю прекрасно помнил и как чуть не угодил в тюрьму по милости Гакта, и сколько ему пришлось выслушать телефонных монологов на тему «Мана — мудак», и все звонки в самое неурочное время, начинавшиеся словами: «Я тут придумал…» Ю прекрасно знал, что о его друге болтают, и только улыбался в ответ на это. Он был одним из очень немногих, кто знал Гакта слишком хорошо, чтобы понимать, что скрывается за реноме эгоистичной скотины, и чтобы верить сплетням. Он знал также, по собственному опыту, что Гакт может быть настоящим другом, может быть щедрым и преданным, — по-своему, по-гактовски. И Ю ценил его не всегда высказываемую привязанность.

А потом… Ю казалось, что между ним и Гактом выросла стена, которой Гакт почему-то не видел, но он, Ю, точно знал, что скоро эта стена станет непробиваемой. И от этого было противно и погано.

После той ночи ничего больше не было. Ю иногда ловил на себе пристальный взгляд Джона, и каждый раз отворачивался. Он не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Он думал, что сможет… А получалось… говно какое-то получалось. Ю бы никогда не обидел Гакта. Но теперь вот…

— Опять грузишься? — Гакту, видимо, хотелось поболтать.  
— Да нет… Так, задумался. Ты как? Выглядишь уставшим очень…

Гакт отмахнулся только. Что, Ю не знает, что иначе он просто не может? Вот именно.

Настроение поднялось. Все-таки была надежда, что все еще будет так же просто, как и раньше. Ю только не давал покоя вопрос: знает ли Гакт о том, что было, и если знает, то почему молчит, а если не знает, то что будет, если узнает…

***  
Вечером произошло незначительное, на первый взгляд, событие. После концерта, когда все были уставшие, Гакт, Джон и Ю оказались вместе за одним столом. Ю и Джон пили вино, а Гакт сидел и завидовал. Они впервые сидели вот так, втроем, и Ю чувствовал себя очень странно. Глядя на эту компанию со стороны, едва ли можно было бы подумать, что кого-то из них что-то там терзает. Ю делал вид, что все в порядке. Джон вел себя, как обычно, Гакт тоже. Анекдоты, байки, шутки. Гакт вдруг заговорил на кансайском. Он его, конечно, знал не так, как Чача, но достаточно, чтобы Джон сидел и смотрел на собеседников совершенно потерянным взглядом. А потом вдруг появилась вторая бутылка.

— Откуда? — спросил Ю.  
— Ну, я конфисковал заначку Юдзо. Не все же ему тебя спаивать, — ответил Гакт.  
— Жестокий, жестокий Гакт… — прокомментировал Джон.

И так далее. Гакт оставался единственным трезвым, но по его выражению лица и блеску в глазах было понятно, что настроение пьющих передалось и ему без всякого алкоголя. А потом Джон вдруг вырубился, положив голову Ю на плечо.

— Ха-ха, — сказал Гакт, — а говорил, что терпеть его не можешь.  
— Я такого не говорил, — буркнул Ю.  
— Было-было.  
— Ну…

Ю замялся. Что сказать-то? Во-первых, было, а во-вторых, зачем Гакт вообще об этом сейчас вспомнил? Что ему вечно больше всех надо?

— Ты бы уложил спать своего соловья, — сказал Ю после минутного молчания.

Гакт пожал плечами.

— Сам до кровати доползет. Ну, или пусть тут спит.  
— Злой ты. — Ю рассмеялся. — Ты его совсем не ценишь.  
— Что это ты его вдруг защищать стал, а?  
— Никого я не защищаю…  
— Эй! — Гакт потряс Джона за плечо. — Проснитесь больной, вам пора принять снотворное!  
— А? What the fuck? — Джон с трудом вынырнул из глубин пьяного сна.  
— Спать, говорю, пошли! — Гакт от души веселился.

Ю остался один. Залпом допил остатки вина в бутылке. Ничего вроде особенного же, а? Посидели, потрепались, вина попили… Но что-то все это вызывало у Ю странное чувство… он даже толком не мог понять, какое именно…


	8. 8

После посиделок накануне было ощущение, что во рту ночевали кошки. Стая кошек, страдающих недержанием. Именно это заставило Ю подняться ни свет ни заря. Он стоял на кухне, жадно пил третий или четвертый стакан воды. Очень хотелось чего-нибудь кислого или соленого, но об этом пока только мечтать приходилось. Из грустных мыслей он вынырнул, услышав шаги. Почему-то, даже не поворачиваясь, он знал, кто нарушил его покой.

— Доброе утро.

Ю только повернул голову и еле заметно кивнул. Сил на разговоры просто не было. К тому же, ему не хотелось встречаться глазами с Джоном сейчас, поэтому он стоял к нему спиной, вроде как надо ему срочно воды выпить. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда горячие руки легли ему на бедра и заскользили вверх по животу. По позвоночнику словно электрический разряд пробежал. Джон прижался к нему, крепко его обнимая, и зашептал, выдыхая ему в шею:

— Почему ты меня избегаешь?.. Ю… я хочу быть с тобой… Почему…

Ю не дал ему договорить, резко повернулся к нему и, крепко обняв, стал целовать. К черту… всё к черту… всех к черту…

Чьи-то шаги заставили их отскочить друг от друга чуть не на разные концы кухни. На кухне появился Гакт. Ну, конечно, ему же хватает двух часов сна, конечно, он в пять утра не спит.

— Утро… — пробурчал Гакт и взял из рук Ю стакан воды. — Спасибо… А вы чего в такую рань не спите?  
— Похмелье, — прозвучало в ответ почти хором.  
— А, пить надо меньше.  
— Пойду-ка я досыпать, — пробормотал Ю.

Ему было неуютно. Потому что еще минуту назад все было хорошо…

Джон нагнал его. Он кивнул в сторону кухни и спросил:

— Это из-за него, да?

До Ю не сразу дошел смысл вопроса.

— Да… наверное, — глухо ответил он.

Джон метнул на него такой взгляд, что горло сжалось. И Ю вдруг подумал, что, если он его сейчас отпустит, то это будет уже раз и навсегда, ничего не поправишь.

— Джон, я… — начал он, беря его за руку.  
— Пусти…

Ю притянул его к себе.

— Пусти… — повторил Джон.  
— Нет. — Ю крепко обхватил его руками, прижимая к себе. — Я тебя больше никуда не отпущу. Если ты хочешь быть со мной, то остальное уже неважно. Никуда не отпущу…

***  
Судя по звукам снаружи, все уже проснулись. Оставалось только радоваться, что за плотной занавеской их не видно. Ю еще крепче обнял Джона.

— Пора вставать? — спросил тот.  
— Наверное. Я не хочу. А ты?  
— Я тоже…

Ю приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Джона. Провел ладонью по его волосам и лицу.

— Я никогда не думал, — еле слышно сказал он, — что так будет… даже мечтать не мог…  
— Иди ко мне… — Джон притянул его к себе. — Я тоже думал, что этого никогда не будет…

***  
— А ты у нас, оказывается, герой-любовник. — Чача сел рядом с Ю на край сцены. — Молодец, что тут скажешь.

Выражения лица его Ю разглядеть не мог из-за очков. И неясно было, злорадствует ли Чача, ревнует или еще что. Одно можно было сказать точно: если Чача знает, то и Гакт тоже. Ю посмотрел туда, где Гакт и Джон отрабатывали свою пляску святого Витта. Когда Гакт погружен в творческий процесс, ему хоть кол на голове теши. Но черт его знает, что будет, когда он вынырнет на поверхность…

Чача коснулся плеча Ю.

— Слушай, ты это серьезно, или гормоны играют?  
— Серьезно, — неохотно ответил Ю. — А тебе до этого, прости, какое дело?  
— Да так. — Чача пожал плечами. — Птичка на хвосте принесла, что один из вокалистов сохнет по одному из гитаристов.  
— Вечно ты сплетни собираешь…  
— Какие сплетни? Ведь все же так и есть. А у другого гитариста, может быть, и своя корысть имеется…

«Ах, вот оно что», — подумал Ю. Он приобнял Чачу за плечи, и тот доверчиво прижался к нему.

— Старые раны не заживают, да? — тихо спросил Ю.  
— Эй, хватит там ворковать! Давайте работать! — крикнул им Гакт  
— Я тебе потом все расскажу, — сказал Чача, поднимаясь на ноги.

Ю тоже встал и встретился глазами с Джоном. Улыбнулся ему. После утренних разговоров все стало очень просто. Ю было хорошо и спокойно. Впервые за долгое время.


	9. 9

— Ты мне только одно объясни, — говорил Гакт, — почему ты мне сразу ничего не сказал?

Разговор вышел, вопреки ожиданиям Ю, не таким уж и сложным. Тем более что Гакту уже, конечно, насплетничали. И Ю даже догадывался, кто.

— Ну… я думал…  
— Думать меньше надо, — отрезал Гакт.  
— Я не виноват, что вы выглядели, как влюбленная парочка…  
— Ха-ха. — Гакт улегся, положив голову Ю на колени. — Это же совсем не то, понимаешь?  
— Теперь понимаю.  
— А я уж думал, ты бесишься, что я про тебя забыл…  
— А что ж не сказал-то, а? — Ю говорил, передразнивая интонацию Гакта.  
— Ну, ты у нас много думаешь, а я…  
— Вообще не думаю…  
— Ладно-ладно, проехали. Ты мне лучше скажи…  
— Что?  
— Кто сверху-то?  
— Дурак! — Ю спихнул Гакта с себя.  
— Ты, как всегда, — смеясь, сказал Гакт, — скромный, як девица. Что-то мне подсказывает, что если бы Джон к тебе сам не пришел, ты бы еще года два тупил. И я тут ни при чем.  
— Иди на хуй, а!  
— Не обижайся. Я же любя. — Гакт наконец-то перестал ржать. — Ладно, на самом деле, я за вас рад. А то Джон мне тобой все уши проел.  
— Ты не ревнуешь? — спросил вдруг Ю.  
— Ну… немного. Но это так…  
— Я понимаю… — Ю улыбнулся.

**Эпилог**

— Ох, наконец-то нормальная кровать! — Ю вытянулся во весь рост прямо на покрывале. — А то этот автобус, наверное, для детей строили. Нормальному человеку ноги некуда вытянуть.

Джон улегся рядом, довольно улыбнулся.

— И ты больше не будешь пытаться спихнуть меня на пол, — сказал он.  
— Я не пытался. — Ю улыбнулся в ответ. — Просто там очень тесно было…  
— Завтра рано вставать… — протянул Джон.  
— Ну да. — Ю наклонился над ним и коснулся губами его губ. — Но мы еще немного пошалим, а потом будем спать, ладно?  
— Ладно…


End file.
